My Bloody Valentine
by himoverthere
Summary: I love you... I always will, and you know I'd do anything for you. You've seen that. A short story of Love, Loss, and Obsession. M for Fairly Graphic Rape, Character Death, and Graphic Violence.


**My Bloody Valentine**

Warnings: R content, Character Death

_The Present_

The Past

_"I love you... I always will, and you know I'd do anything for you. You've seen that."_

_Blood drips from each small wound inflicted on him, and the knife is readied again. The sweet flavor of the fruit he had planned to share with his beloved is now forever joined with the metallic taste of their blood, mixed. He asks his torturer, trying to make some sense out of this._

_"Why did you kill him? Why?"_

"What are you planning? This isn't like you to keep me in the dark. Even if it is my birthday."

"Yeah, I know. But please...?"

"Okay then. I'll meet you at the island, Sora."

"Thanks, Riku."

Riku set down the phone, packing some things into a bag before leaving the house. He left the house and headed towards the deck to get his boat when he saw Kairi calmly sitting on the edge of the dock, staring out over the ocean. Riku set his bag in his boat and looked up when Kairi spoke.

"Where ya goin, Riku?"

Riku motioned towards the ocean, pulling his oars out from under the seat.

"The paopu island. Sora and I have some plans."

"Without me?"

Kairi smiled slightly, her head turned to the side as she watched Riku. He nodded then sat down.

"Yeah. Sorry Kairi, but I was told to come alone."

She shrugged, watching him row off, before standing and leaving the pier herself. Riku watched her go then continued rowing, looking towards the paopu island. He never heard a second boat hit the water, and follow him.

_"But I had to, don't you see? He never loved you like I do. He would've hurt you if you had let him..."_

_Words cut off as their speaker moves lips to Sora's falling erection, coaxing it once more to life before straddling it, gasping as it fills her. Silent tears fall down Sora's face, not moving as she uses his body for her own pleasure, calling his name as she does so. It takes a long time for Sora to cum, but when he does he calls out his dead lover's name, wincing _

_as a hand strikes his face for the third time this night._

Sora sat calmly in the Secret Place, breathing softly as he clutched a cloth wrapped item to his chest, smiling embarressedly. He set it down to an overstuffed backpack then looked up in shock as he heard thunder outside the cave. He ran to the exit, staring up at the sky as rain poured down on him, instantly soaking his hair and clothing. He started to go back in then turned around as his name was shouted.

"Sora!"

Riku ran through the rain, his bag tucked under one arm as water dripped off of him. He followed Sora into the secret place, then smiled as Sora dragged him to the deepest part, complaining.

"Ri-ku! You're all wet!"

"You expected me to be able to get here without getting wet? Besides, You're wet too."

Sora pouted at his friend, then led him to the back of the cave, thinking.

"Do you have a towel, Riku?"

"Yeah. I brought two of them in case we were going swimming, since you didn't tell me what we were going to do."

Sora smiled then grabbed his friend's bag, looking through it. He pulled out a towel, grinning, and handed to Riku.

"Dry off! Otherwise, we're both going to get colds."

Riku smiled, then took the towel from his friend. Looking at it for a second, he tossed it behind him and pounced on Sora, squeezing water from his hair onto Sora's face, snickering as Sora sputtered, trying to keep the water out of his nose. Wiping the last of the water off his face, Sora pushed his boyfriend off of his chest, lightly kissing him before turning away, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Riku, that was mean. Just for that, I'm not going to give you your present."

Riku pouted mockingly, wrapping his arms around Sora's shoulders.

"Aww... C'mon Sora, I didn't mean it like that. Please?"

Sora practically melted into his boyfriend's arms, leaning back into the embrace.

"Okay, Riku. But you have to go stand outside while I get it ready, Okay?"

Riku smiled, kissing Sora on the cheek before releasing him and standing up. He walked up the path towards the outside, calling over his shoulder.

"But it better be good if you're making me stand out in the rain."

_"I know it hurts for now, but you'll forget! We'll be happy once you just forget him. I'm here now, and I'll always be there for you."_

_A deep kiss, tongue forcing it's way into Sora's unwilling mouth. She seems to like it, and does it again, moving off him to cuddle against him, hands moving over his naked chest. She balks at his bound wrists, seemingly suprised._

Standing out in the rain, Riku looked up at the tree that acted as a guardian for Destiny Island. He smiled slightly, waiting, then turned around when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Kairi stood behind him, her eyes dark with anger and her body as wet as his. He blinked, frowning, then asked calmly.

"What are you doing here, Kairi? I thought you went home."

Kairi glared, her anger making her seem more imposing, despite her small stature.

"I came because I didn't want to be left alone. Then... Then I saw what you were doing to Sora-"

Riku interrupted her, eyes wide with surprise.

"Wait, you saw?"

She nodded, continuing to speak.

"Yes, I saw! I saw what you two were doing."

A flash of blood colored the air for a moment, its bright crimson unreal in the flashes of lightning. It dyed each of their shirts, turning both scarlet, then darkening as the rain caused the blood to drip. A loud 'thump' sounded as a body fell to the ground, silver hair and pale skin tinted with blood.

"Why?"

"It had to be like this. He's mine! You couldn't be what he needs..."

_"That seems as if it would hurt. Would you like me to untie you? I don't want you to be in pain, after all..."_

_He nods, and she moves her knife to the rope, slicing through it, and his arm, easily. He sits up, testing his arms, then moves hate-filled eyes to his captor, reaching with outspread hands for her neck. Her eyes shine with clarity for a moment, and the dagger pierces his chest. He blinks for a moment, then smiles peacefully. This would free him. She would take him to be healed, and he could tell them what she had done._

Finishing his work on laying the blankets out for he and Riku, Sora walked back to the outside of the cave, gasping in shock at the sight he was greeted with. Kairi sat next to Riku's body, her hands clawlike as she tore at his flesh, butchering the clean knife wound into a grim mockery of an animal attack. Hearing him gasp, she turned to him, smiling beautifully at seeing him. Moving from the body she embraced Sora, a bloody hand reaching up to stroke his face.

"Sora! You came to see me! You knew I was here, didn't you."

Sora tore out of her embrace, moving to Riku's body before speaking, voice rough with

sadness.

"Kairi, Why? You... You killed him!"

She nodded, moving to pull him away from the body with unusual strength. She dragged him away into the secret place, smiling with glee when she saw the sheets he had set out and the unwrapped paopu in the center of the room.

"Sora, It's perfect!"

"It's not for you. It's for Riku... **I'm** for Riku..."

She turned, glaring with eyes not her own, crazy eyes that seemed unreal to Sora. Pulling her blade, already tinted with Riku's blood, from her belt with unnatural speed she spun it around, slicing through Sora's shirt and scratching the soft flesh beneath it.

"You lie. You're mine, because I love you."

_He falls foward, into her arms as she withdraws the knife and drops it to the ground, the new blood spleattering over the sheets he had laid out earlier. She embraces him tightly, moving her mouth to his again, kissing him forcefully as he coughs up blood, which she licks from his mouth, allowing to flow down her own throat. Releasing his mouth she lets him lie back onto the towels, frowning as she realizes he is dying. He contorts in pain, the blood from his wound staining his flesh. She shakes her head then raises her hands to her eyes, staring at the fresh blood on them with confusion. She reaches to lightly touch Sora's face again, then digs her fingers into his chest, digging down towards his heart as he screams in pain before blacking out. Reaching his heart, she lifts her knife again, using it to cut out the organ and hold it gently in her hands as she speaks to Sora mournfully._

_"I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's the only way to keep you with me... This way, we can be together forever."_

_She sets the chunk of flesh on her lap, cutting it into smaller pieces before lifting the first piece to her lips, savoring the taste of Sora's 'love'._

_Kairi is done when they find her, her mouth cleaned of the scent and color of blood. The paopu fruit too is gone, and Kairi is covered in wounds of her own, scratches covering arms and neck. They question her until she can't answer anymore from crying about what those weird shadow creatures had done to her best friends. Especially since everyone knew she and Riku were dating._

_They take her back, keeping her in a seperate boat from the dead so she wouldn't have to see what had happened to them anymore. Both had been mutilated, their hearts completely removed. And Kairi sits now, quietly weeping as they row her back to the main island. What a loss, they think, that two boys who were so bright would be brought down so young and that this young girl would be the only one to survive as they both tried to save her._

_Especially as she had only been out with her boyfriend on a Valentine's Day rendevous, with their best friend watching out for them._

_It was really too bad... _


End file.
